The invention relates to a telephone number memory and indicator system. There is already in existence a wide range of units which automatically answer incoming calls to a telephone to enable users to leave a spoken message which is recorded on magnetic tape. This is replayed later at the convenience of the user. Ex-directory numbers may utilize answering devices which announce their presence by a short tone which is transmitted to the caller.
However, even the most simple of these known units is somewhat mechanical in nature, relying on tape loops or cassettes which inevitably in the longer term will require servicing and/or replacement.
The invention is concerned with providing a simple and reliable means of leaving a telephone number at a remote location.